


Baby's Legacy

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Bringing Up Baby (1938), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every family has stories. Some are more interesting than others. "To Boldly Go... To the movies" TtH Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Legacy

Disclaimer:

BtVS created by Joss Whedon.

Bringing Up Baby belongs to RKO Radio Pictures

 

Joyce always loved her Granna Susan's stories. She never told them the same way twice, but Granpa Dave had the best ones written down, including the one about how they met. Most of her friends laughed when she told them about the leopard (Leopards don't come from Brazil) but she'd seen pictures of Baby and her grandfather confirmed the origin of the crate had been the South American country.

By the time she was a teenager, Joyce realized her grandmother had never fully abandoned the impulsiveness and apparent fearlessness of her younger self.

(Remembering the fond exasperation of her grandfather helped when dealing with Buffy's issues).

Buffy was seven when her great-grandmother died. Her strongest memories were of weekends spent visiting and crawling into Gran-Gran's bed after waking up from nightmares. She didn't really understand why she preferred seeking comfort from the elderly woman over her own parents, but she did understand her grandmother never dismissed the monsters as the products of an overactive imagination.

Her mother didn't realize Gran-Gran's stories about monster hunters made the nightmares less scary, not more.

(At fifteen, she wished desperately she could talk to the only family member she was sure wouldn't think she was crazy).

Dawn only remembered Grandma Susan through the stories passed down to the family. Most of them rivalled any good slapstick movie; the ones written down and the stories from her grandparents, mother, and aunts and uncles. Then there were the ones Buffy told. Dawn only heard a couple when her sister was first admitted to the psyche ward.

It wasn't until the summer Buffy was dead that Dawn remembered and recognized her sister had wanted a protector of her own.

(While sorting through the surviving Council records, Dawn discovered a Susan Vance had been an uncalled Potential).


End file.
